staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 czerwca 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Sto lat - mag. ubezpieczeń społecznych 9.45 Moje hobby 10.00 IV Pielgrzymka papieża - msza św. z homilią- (Olsztyn) 12.30 W świecie sztuki 13.00 Fizyka - prawa gazowe 13.30 Cisza i dźwięk 14.00 Agroszkoła: Ochrona, zbiór i przechowywanie rzepaku 14.30 Przez lądy i morza: Indianie Amazonii - film dok. 15.00 MEN informuje 15.05 "Duch romantyzmu" - odc. 14 (ostatni serialu dok.) 16.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16.10 Video - Top 16.20 Dla dzieci: Kwant oraz kino Kwanta: "Powiedz mi, dlaczego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Prawo prawa: Czy można bić bezkarnie 17.45 Film dok. 18.30 IV Pielgrzymka papieża - Spotkanie z katechetami i przedstawicielami szkoły w katedrze we Włocławku 19.45 Dobranoc: Słoneczna panienka 19.50 Wiadomości 20.25 "Bergerac" (2): "Śmiertelny wirus" - odc. serialu sensac. prod. angielskiej 21.20 Pegaz 21.50 Szósty dzień wizyty papieża 22.05 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.15 Jak wam się podoba: Prezentacja twórczości młodych 23.00 J. angielski - l. 60 23.30 Jutro w programie TP2 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. niemiecki - l. 11 8.40 "Inspektor Gadget" - odc. 3 serialu animow. 9.05 Muzzy - j. angielski dla dzieci 9.10 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 9.40 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Giełda - mag. kupców i przemysłowców 17.30 Ekostres - mag. ekologiczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Cudowne lata" - odc. serialu USA 19.00 Magazyn "102" 19.30 Sport: Dwa plus cztery - sporty motorowe 20.00 Powroty (wyd. specjalne): "Rozmowa" - film dok. o polskim więziennictwie 21.00 Studio KBWE 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Kino studyjne Dwójki: "Rycerz" - film fab. (obyczaj.-fantast.) prod. polskiej 23.15 CNN - Headline News 23.35 Program na jutro TP Katowice 14.00-16.15 Retransmisja program satelitarnego - "CNN" 16.15 "Przedmioty mają duszę" - portret Jerzego Zitzmana - program J. Skorusa 16.45 "Gol" - magazyn piłkarski A. Zydorowicza 17.00 "Kącik melomana" 17.15 "Ekostres" - magazyn ekologiczny O. Wieczorka 17.30 "Muzyczna 15" - W. Zamorskiego 17.45 "W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator turystyczny w opr. K. Smereki 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "Daj szansę zdrowiu" - magazyn medyczny na żywo pod red. U. Rój 19.00 Kino z satelity z serii: "Mac Gyver" - film pt: "Szkoła życia" 19.30-22.00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego "TV-5" 22.00 Zakończenie programu Nederland 1 10.00 EO: Vrouw zijn 10.45 TV-Fruitmand 11.00 Einde 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.05 Einde 15.00 EO: De wereld van de Berlets 15.30 Ceddie 15.59 Het kleine huis op de prairie 16.46 Kop en staart 17.00 Ik ben Benjamin Ben 17.30 NOS: Journaal 17.40 EO: Tijdsein 1, actualiteitenmagazine 18.30 Stampwerk 19.00 NOS: (S) Journaal 19.20 EO: Avonturenbaai (Danger bay) 19.45 De Kon-Tiki Man (Thor Heyerdahl) 20.40 (TT) Verliezen om te winnen, verslag van de EO-jongerendag in Stadion Galgenwaard in Utrecht 22.00 Tijdsein 2, actualiteitenmagazine 22.35 (TT) Kunt u mij de weg naar God vertellen? 22.55 De toren van Babel: Wordt het nog wat met de Sovjet-Unie? 23.25 Tenslotte, slotwoord door dhr. J.J. Frinsel uit Amsterdam 23.35 NOS: (S) Journaal 23.40 Einde Nederland 2 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.05 Einde 17.30 Journaal 17.40 VOO: Bouli 17.45 Travelclub 18.10 VOO: (S) Top 40 18.55 Empty Nest, comedyserie 19.25 Heilige koe, auto- en motorsportmagazine 20.00 NOS: (TT + S) Journaal 20.27 Teen wolf 22.05 (S) Nieuwslijn 22.45 Married with children 23.15 Drop the dead donkey 23.40 Einde Nederland 3 09.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 09.05 Einde 13.00 NOS: Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 13.05 Einde 14.00 Studio sport 17.50 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 18.00 NOS: Verzwegen minderheden: De Syrisch-Orthdoxen, Beth-Nehrin of het gebied tussen Eufraat en Tigris, reportage over de Nederlandse Syrisch-Orthodoxe gemeenschap (herh.) 18.30 Sesamstraat 18.45 (TT) Jeugdjournaal 18.55 (TT) Het klokhuis 19.10 Hurray for today 19.35 Bekijk 't maar (Watching) 20.00 (S) Journaal 20.24 Negen romans van Simenon 21.46 Rob van Reijn mimetheater 22.00 (S) Journaal 22.15 Studio Sport journaal 22.30 NOS-Laat, achtergrondinformatie met om 23.00 Den Haag vandaag 23.15 Nieuws voor doven en slechthorenden 23.20 Einde RTL 4 6.55 Nieuws 7.00 Cartoon 7.25 Nieuws 7.30 Cartoon 8.00 Nieuws 8.05 The bold & the beautiful 8.30 Nieuws 8.35 Murphy Brown 9.05 Nieuws 9.10 As the world turns 9.50 Text 12.35 First affair 14.15 Top of the hill 15.05 Sons & daughters 15.35 The bold and the beautiful 16.00 Telekids 16.25 Happy days 16.55 Loveboat 17.50 Giro ’91 18.00 Nieuws 18.25 Prijzenslag 19.00 Goede tijden slechte tijden 19.30 Nieuws 19.55 Rad van fortuin 20.30 Ron’s tweede jeugdshow 22.00 Hunter 22.55 Match: Barend & Van Dorp 23.50 Nieuws 0.05 Autojournaal 0.20 Soap 0.50 Studio Rembrandt 1.40 Einde